Lung NETs comprise a heterogeneous subgroup of malignancies that arise from neuroendocrine cells. NET can be classified into four subtypes according to their differentiation of grade. In the United States, the annual incidence of lung NETs has substantially increased over the past 30 years, highlighting an increased need for an effective therapy against this type of tumors. During this reporting period, the project team selected and screened several lung NET lines against more than 4,000 compounds in the NPC and MIPE libraries. Active compounds were cherry-picked for expanded toxicity screening against a larger panel of cancer cell lines, and those hits with attractive activity profiles are currently undergoing advanced characterization.